The present invention relates generally to mounting structures, and more particularly to mounting structures having utility in applications such as, for example, buckles and cord locks used on clothing, sporting gear, luggage, safety equipment and the like.
A wide variety of buckles, cord locks and other assemblies are known, with applications thereof in many different constructions, including, for example, clothing, sporting gear, luggage, safety and other equipment and the like. Two-part buckle assemblies are known in a variety of different constructions. In a two-part buckle, cooperating first and second buckle pieces are provided with parts having interlocking components, allowing releasable locking engagement of the components. Cord locks are known for securing cords used in openings of bags, as cinctures on waistbands and cuffs, as draw strings for hoods, as well as numerous other applications.
For a two-part buckle, it is known to provide a female buckle component attached to one part of an article, and a male buckle component attached to another part of the article. For example, the female component may be anchored to a bag or luggage, and the male component attached directly to a lid, cover or flap of the bag or luggage. Alternatively, one or both of the components may be attached to a strap or the like. It is known also to provide the male and female components on opposite ends of a strap or belt, or on separate straps of articles to be connected together. Similarly, a cord lock may be carried directly on the cord or may be anchored directly to the article or to a strap, lanyard or the like that is attached to the article.
Attachment of the various components for cord locks, buckles and the like to the article on which they are used has been accomplished by a variety of different means, including sewing, gluing, physical attachment and the like. One of the problems associated therewith is that the attachment technique can be complicated and time consuming, thus adding to the time and expense of manufacture. Another problem can occur if the component, which often is made of plastic, breaks or otherwise becomes non-functional. Removal of the broken component can be difficult, and attachment of a replacement component can be time consuming. Buckles designed for one application may not be useful readily on another article for another application, particularly if the various articles are of different thickness. Thus, it is necessary to manufacture and store many different components suitable for anchoring on different articles.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an anchoring structure that can be used in a variety of articles of different thickness, that attaches quickly and easily and that can be replaced when needed, yet is secure in its attachment.
The present invention provides an anchoring or mounting structure that is useful for buckles, cord locks and the like, that includes first and second parts disposed on opposite sides of the article to which it is secured. Legs from one of the parts extend through the article and are connected to the other part by a variable attachment structure accommodating different article thickness.
The present invention provides, in one form thereof, an adjustable attachment structure with a body and a base. One of the body and the base has a plurality of legs projecting outwardly therefrom. The other of the body and the base has receivers for accepting at least a portion of each leg. A first connector part is associated with the plurality of legs. A second connector part is associated with the receivers. The first and second connector parts are adapted for cooperative association to connect to each other and fix a spaced relation between the body and the base at a plurality of locations, establishing different distances between the body and the base.
In another form thereof, the present invention provides an attachment structure with a body and a base. One of the body and the base has a plurality of slots therein, each slot having an entrance on a same side of the base. Each slot defines a rack angling inwardly in the base from the entrance. The other of the body and the base has legs extending outwardly therefrom. Each leg has a distal end and a foot at the distal end. Each foot is designed to slide in one of the slots, with the legs configured to engage the racks at discrete locations along the lengths thereof.
In still another form thereof, the invention provides an attachment structure with a body and a base discrete from the body. One of the body and the base has a plurality of legs extending outwardly therefrom. The other of the body and the base has receivers each adapted and arranged for receiving one of the legs inserted therein. One of the legs and the receivers defines racks along lengths thereof, and the other of the legs and the receivers defines lugs for engaging the racks.
An advantage of the present invention is providing an attachment structure useful for mounting buckles, cord locks and other components on a variety of articles of differing thickness.
A further advantage of the present invention is providing a mounting structure that attaches to a variety of articles quickly and easily.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is providing a mounting structure for buckles, cord locks and the like that attaches securely, but can be readily detachable if the component requires replacement.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings, in which like numerals are used to designate like features.